Talk:Dead Stop (episode)
Where is the Cardassian? I have went through the "primary data core" section of this episode. I can't find the Cardassian. I saw the other species, including the Vaadwaur-ish looking guy next to Travis, but I could not for the life of me find the Cardassian. Could someone give me a time code on the DVD. Thanks -- Willie 21:30, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Replicator/Protoplaser? A replicator is not a kind of protoplaser. A protoplaser is a medical instrument used for treating injuries. Perhaps they meant "E.g., replicators and a kind of protoplaser"? -- 00:27, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Station Creators What about the Bynars? They have neurological-computer interfaces that appear similar to the one that Mayweather had installed on him. 04:19, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Not a chance. Dr. Phlox witnessed a Bynar implant installation, it would seem logical that he would recognize the technology. Also, the Bynar were never seen as malevolent. Pithecanthropus 05:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Removed :It also highly possible that the builders of the repair station became an ally of the Federation, or may have exchange techologies, because, many of the the technologies we see in the repair station, most especially the table "food replicator," are some of the technologies that we see in the 24th century that are taken for granted. Pure speculation. - 05:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Removed speculation :Speculation that the repair station is somehow a precursor to the Borg is incorrect due to the timeframe of the Borg established in other ''Star Trek episodes (see The Origin of the Borg for details). Nonetheless, the similarity between the two (replicating automata that abduct members of sentient species to form a collective) is notable.'' :In the video game ''Star Trek: Legacy, there is a fairly involved history of the Borg that includes V'Ger and the repair station from "Dead Stop". This could be considered a non-canon Borg explanation. '' :It is also possible that the builders of the station are the same race which constructed the Tan Ru space probe: :If the station builders also made Tan Ru, it would explain why that probe was able to so easily meld itself with ''Nomad; like the repair station, it would have an ability to interface with any alien technology it encountered.'' Maybe it was left by Q. Or . Or the Prophets. Or Gary Seven. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Rude Has anyone ever noticed how rude the people that respond to our thoughts, questions, or otherwise opinions, here on memory alpha? Some times they dismiss us as if their name was Gene Roddenberry, but i doubt he would be so rude. Maybe its just me, but they seem have a bad case of Hubris, Go through some of the things that they say to us. Glassonion0 (talk) :What exactly is rude about the above? Cleanse was simply making the point that endless speculation is not permitted in articles. Articles are not for posting thoughts, questions, or speculation. I would suggest that further discussion not related to changing this article take place at Ten Forward. 31dot (talk) 02:46, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't talking about Cleanse, that person seems to be nice, i meant this; "Pure speculation." - 05:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC). This is the TALK page is it not? If we were to go to Ten Forward and talk about a episode, how could we DISCUSS a particular episode? I just think that some of the people that are monitoring this website are rude. Now God knows I've been wrong before, at least I can admit it, but it seems that some of the responses are meant to be demeaning. This is a Fantasy show, and maybe I'm wrong, but I thought the talk page was to TALK about a particular episode. If someone has a theory about something they saw, whats wrong with TALKING about it here. Aren't we all fans of this great franchise? Don't we deserve an opinion, and a place to voice it? I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but I do love to bounce ideas off of other fans, and only wish that when you guys answer us, that sometimes you didn't come across as being denigrating.Sometimes it seems as of the only opinion that matters, are the ones that you guys give, and maybe its just me. I can't wait to see the response to this. Glassonion0 (talk) 18:09, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Memory Alpha is not a place for such discussion. I'd recommend TrekBBS for that kind of thing. Much better handling of discussions and their tracking there. It's actually a forum for this kind of thing. -- sulfur (talk) 18:59, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Talk pages are for discussing article changes only, not the subject of the article. As Sulfur said, MA is not the proper forum for general discussion- we're here to write the encyclopedia, not to post our personal theories or speculation. The Internet is big enough to have separate sites for such things, like the site Sulfur suggested. 31dot (talk) 20:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Possible Ellora among the captured aliens? While watching Dead Stop, I noticed an alien which looked a lot like an Ellora. You can find him by watching the aliens around T'Pol before she finds Mayweather. The Ellora is on the second row of bodies, and the back of his head is visible as T'Pol walks by/under him. Additionally, a blurry profile is visible in the background as Archer and T'Pol continue searching. I know it seems unusual for the station to have an Ellora onboard, as the Ellora have to be primitive enough by the 24th century to be conquered by the Son'a, but the resemblance is remarkable. -- TrekkieCub314 (talk) 00:18, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't have to be an Ellora, it could just look like one, just like many aliens look like humans. 31dot (talk) 10:01, August 22, 2014 (UTC)